


Not until we say so

by Morriggann



Series: Smut drabbles [7]
Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: Based on a Dream, Masturbation, Multi, Pure Smut, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriggann/pseuds/Morriggann
Summary: Based on a dream I had with Seb and Chris, I turned it into Bucky and Steve. Trust me, I woke up with a smile on my face.
Series: Smut drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856206
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	Not until we say so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wermadashatters18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wermadashatters18/gifts).



She knew they liked to watch. Deep down, Steve and Bucky were little perverts on the side but she didn’t mind. Whenever she imagined herself with them, they kept watch of her every move and guided her. It made her come so hard, she had to muffle herself and bite her arm so they wouldn’t hear her moans.

That night, she was alone. The boys had returned from a mission and were being debriefed a few floors higher. Alone in her room, she soaked in a hot bath for a while, then massaged lotion so her skin remained soft. 

When she was done, she put on light undies and a silk robe. It was so hot outside, there was no way she’d put clothes if she didn’t have to. She noticed as her fingers grazed her skin that her mind kept wandering to the boys.

For a long time, both of them courted her. Problem was, she couldn’t pick. If she imagined ditching Steve for Bucky or vice versa, it made her sad to lose one man. She wanted both...together...one after the other, in and out of her, claiming her body over and over. 

With a gasp, she snapped out of her reverie, noticing how aroused she was. Since the boys were not home, she could make as much noise as she wanted. She licked her lips, then bit her lower lip, before pulling the bottom drawer of her night table open. Her faithful Hitachi was resting there, unused for so long because it had gotten noisy with time. And it made  _ her _ noisy. 

She laid back on against the pillow and spread her legs, turning on the toy. She rubbed the head over the lacy fabric of her underwear as one hand went over the bralette she wore. She loved teasing herself. Letting out a soft moan, she pulled the bralette down and pinched her nipples one after the other, soothing them with her palm while her toes pointed and curled as she felt pleasure growing in her core.

She teased herself until she couldn’t anymore, then pushed her underwear to the side for direct contact. She cried out in pleasure, her hips bucking. With her eyes closed, she continued pleasuring herself until she heard a gasp - not from her mouth.

Her eyes snapped open and she saw Bucky and Steve on either side of the bed. Both of them were barefoot, which was why she hadn’t heard them come in, and were struggling to unzip their pants.

When Steve noticed she’d stopped, he shook his head. “You don’t get to stop, sweetheart. Not until we say so.” He finally pulled his cock free and began stroking it. It was already hard and leaking with precum.

On the other side, Bucky had also successfully managed to open up his pants and was stroking himself. “Come on, babe, put it back on, and keep your legs open.”

Her heart racing, she nodded while her body trembled. She put the Hitachi back on, moaning softly. Pleasure surged again, and she pressed harder while still teasing her breasts. 

The bed dipped and each of the men grabbed a leg, opening her up even more. It felt so dirty yet fantastic to have them take control of her like that. 

“Do it, babe. Now stop!” Bucky commanded. He gripped her leg a little harder to make her comply.

“Noooo! Don’t make me stop!” she whined.

“Put it back now, higher,” Steve said as his hand kept stroking his shaft at the same pace.

She obeyed, her head digging in the pillows as her orgasm began building again.

“Stop!” Steve told her, this time.

“Fuck! Please, I want iiiit!”

Bucky chuckled and rubbed his cock on her lips, leaning over. “Shush… Put it back now. Tease your hole then press it back on your clit,” he commanded.

Again, she did as he asked, squirming on the bed, and peeked her tongue to taste him. She was close to coming, she knew. And she knew that they knew. Bucky pulled back to let Steve rub his shaft on her lips as well, and she suckled on the tip until he hissed and pulled away. He grabbed her other leg and sped up his stroking.

“Higher. Put it higher.”

“Please, I’m going to come.”

She heard Bucky say, “Do it, Steve,” and in three quick movements, Steve had grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head, holding them with one hand, while Bucky picked up the Hitachi to press on her clit. Both still had a free hand to stroke themselves to orgasm and did just that, groaning loudly as they spent on her stomach.

Nearly out of breath, she struggled to free herself, her back arching as she neared her climax. “Please! Oh, my God, please!” she cried out.

Bucky leaned over, breathing against her ear, and whispered. “Come for us, babe. Loud.”

She screamed as he turned the vibrator to the highest setting. Her eyes rolled back and she orgasmed, her body shuddering, her legs trying to close as she came. Bucky left the toy on, making her whine. 

“E-En-Enough!”

He chuckled. “No. You’ll come again.” He gave the handle to Steve who held it pressed on her swollen clit while he pushed two fingers inside her and pumped fast. “Make it wet!”

Her eyes snapped open, she took in a deep breath as her body tensed, and screamed as she climaxed again, feeling her juices coating Bucky’s fingers. Steve finally removed the Hitachi from her clit and whispered in her ear, “Good girl…”

She smiled, humming softly, and panted on the bed.

It was only when she opened her eyes again and saw she was alone that she realized that it was yet another figment of her imagination. She had come, thanks to her Hitachi, but no one was there to tease her.

She growled and turned to the door to hear if the guys had come home. That was when she saw Steve and Bucky staring at the door, boyish grins on their faces, and rubbing their crotches. Perhaps it was time she told them...


End file.
